The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) requests renewal of its core grant in support of senior leadership, programs and shared facilities. The Cancer Center was established by the Board of Regents in 1989 to provide a focus for all cancer related activities throughout the University. A core grant to support the UMCCC was initially awarded by the NCI in 1988 and renewed for 5 years in 1991. The Center provides an organizational framework to promote interdisciplinary research through the development of defined clinical, basic science and prevention programs in cancer research, and the development and support of shared resources. There are ten clinical research programs including eight representing coordinated research efforts of cancers of major organ systems: breast, prostate, thorax, brain, gastrointestinal tract, cutaneous leukemia/lymphoma and pediatric tumors. In addition, there are programs in radiation oncology research and radiopharmaceuticals development. The five basic science research programs of the Center included molecular oncology, tumor metastasis and extracellular matrix, tumor immunology, cancer pharmacology, and drug discovery and development. The Center proposes two new programs in carcinogenesis and cancer prevention. Support is requested for 11 shared core facilities, including clinical trials, biostatistics, tissue procurement, tumor imaging, molecular biology and protein chemistry, morphology, flow cytometry, experimental radiation, animal facility, transgenic mouse and vector cores. The Cancer Center senior leadership is composed of the director and five associate directors, including one each for clinical research, clinical affairs, basic science research, for prevention and control research and for administration. The University and the Medical Center have made substantial commitments to the Cancer Center including the construction of a new $88 million facility to house the Center's outpatient clinics and research laboratories. The 285 Cancer Center members receive over $55 million in research and training support. In the nine years since its establishment the UMCCC has had a major impact on cancer research at the University of Michigan.